Le Noël de Sherlock Holmes
by Glasgow
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête éloigne Holmes et Watson de Londres pour les fêtes de Noël. Holmes/Watson
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc une petite fic qui se déroule à Noël (oui, vous l'aurez certainement remarqué, cette période de l'année m'inspire) Une petite dédicace à Clina9, qui avait hâte de relire quelque chose dans ce fadom ;)

Bon, l'enquête n'aura rien de très recherché, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. J'espère que ça vous plaira néanmoins.

Il y aura 7 ou 8 chapitre, en fonction du découpage que je ferai pour la fin, et je posterai l'intégralité d'ici le 25 décembre.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Atteignant enfin le 221b, je restai un instant sur le perron en me secouant pour débarrasser la neige de mes épaules et du bas de mon pantalon avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Holmes donnait suffisamment de travail à notre logeuse pour que de mon côté je m'efforce de la ménager. Entrant enfin, j'accueillis avec grand plaisir la chaleur qui contrastait si nettement avec le froid de l'extérieur. Il neigeait à intervalles réguliers depuis près de trois jours et la température ne dépassait guère le négatif, ce qui n'empêchait pas les Londoniens, moi le premier, à arpenter les rues en quête de quelques derniers achats de Noël. D'ailleurs je ne me plaignais nullement de ce climat, j'aimais la période de Noël et l'inconfort de mes promenades ne faisait que renforcer mon sentiment de bien-être lorsque je rentrais chez moi, savourant un bon feu de cheminée et un thé brûlant.

Avant de gravir l'escalier menant à l'étage que je partageais avec Holmes, je pris soin de dissimuler le petit paquet élégamment emballé, raison de ma sortie, dans la poche de mon manteau. A cette période de l'année je n'étais pas avare en cachotteries, heureusement j'étais parvenu à faire comprendre à mon colocataire voilà quelque temps déjà combien il était important de respecter ma vie privée au moins pour le mois de décembre. Il n'avait guère d'intérêt pour Noël mais depuis qu'il avait compris que Mary n'était définitivement plus une menace pour lui il se montrait moins curieux à mon égard. Cela ne faisait que deux ans que j'avais droit à cette semi liberté alors même que j'avais rompu mes fiançailles cinq ans plus tôt.

Arrivant devant la porte du salon, j'eus la surprise de percevoir deux voix distinctes au travers du battant. La première appartenait à mon compagnon, je ne connaissais en revanche nullement la seconde. Les sons étaient étouffés et ne me permettaient d'entendre clairement la conversation mais je parvins à deviner que cette personne était un homme d'un certain âge et très certainement distingué. Poussé par la curiosité, j'entrai enfin dans la pièce.

« Alors c'est entendu, je viendrais », disait Holmes.

Il s'interrompit alors pour se tourner vers moi et m'adressa un bref sourire auquel je répondis rapidement, me prenant à souhaiter que notre visiteur ne s'attarde pas tant j'aspirais à me retrouver seul avec mon amant.

« Monsieur Black, voici mon collègue et ami, le docteur Watson. »

Je saluai brièvement l'auguste vieillard qui me fixait avec curiosité avant de reporter toute mon attention sur mon compagnon, brûlant de savoir de quoi il retournait.

« Il va sans dire que je ne me déplace jamais sans lui, continuait Holmes.

- Soit, acquiesça Black. Ainsi il se joindra à nous. »

Tandis que le détective entreprenait de bourrer sa pipe, signe que la conversation était arrivée à son terme pour lui, je dévisageai brièvement l'étranger. Grand, d'une carrure imposante, il semblait pour bien faible. Ses cheveux parfaitement peignés, ses vêtements élégants et bien taillés, un chapeau et une canne de la dernière mode, le moindre de ces détails laissait à entendre qu'il était pour le moins aisé. Un nouveau client qui s'offrait nos services pour quelque mystérieuse affaire que Holmes m'expliquerait bien vite lorsque nous serions seuls.

« Bien, je vous attends donc demain Mr. Holmes.

- Nous serons là. »

L'homme s'inclina rapidement en nous remerciant puis sorti. Holmes alluma sa pipe et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil tandis que je retirais mon manteau.

« Une nouvelle enquête à quelques jours de Noël ? m'enquis-je en m'installant sur le sofa. Moi qui avais espéré que nous pourrions passer les fêtes ensemble au calme… »

Effectivement, cela n'avait jamais été le cas jusqu'à présent, à croire que l'aversion de mon compagnon pour cette période était récompensée, néanmoins cette année encore j'avais cru pouvoir prétendre à un peu de normalité.

« En fait, nous serons probablement amener à passer le réveillon chez cet homme, m'expliqua Holmes. Cela étant, il n'y aura que lui, son fils et l'épouse de celui-ci. Vous aurez donc peut-être le calme auquel vous aspirez, rajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Holmes, vous savez parfaitement que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. J'aurais préféré quelque chose se rapprochant de… »

Je m'interrompis en rougissant. Malgré toutes ces années, il m'était encore difficile de mettre des mots sur les activités intimes auxquelles nous nous prêtions. Les restes d'une pudeur malaisée, dont je parvenais heureusement à me débarrasser pourtant lorsque j'étais avec lui dans notre chambre.

« Se rapprochant du réveillon de l'année de vos fiançailles, conclut-il à ma place avec un sourire satisfait.

- Eh bien… oui », dis-je dans un souffle.

Cinq ans plus tôt ce fut effectivement la nuit de Noël que nous consommâmes pour la première fois notre bien étrange relation, assumant ainsi ces sentiments qui nous animaient depuis longtemps déjà. Après le nouvel an, j'entreprenais de rompre définitivement avec Mary, me sentant enfin capable de prendre la bonne décision.

« Rien ne nous empêchera de lier l'utile à l'agréable, décida mon compagnon.

- A présent parlez-moi de cette affaire, demandai-je en prenant soin de ne pas relever sa boutade tout en me saisissant de mon carnet afin de prendre ses propos en notes.

- Mr. Black se pense en danger de mort. Il a reçu diverses lettres de menaces et se sent suivi lorsqu'il quitte son domicile.

- A-t-il une idée de qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal ?

- Absolument pas. Il s'estime sans reproche et pense n'avoir aucun ennemi. Ce qui est absolument absurde, nul n'est aussi parfait qu'il le croit. Même un homme tel que vous a des ennemis, c'est dire. »

Je souris à ce compliment, Holmes était décidément un homme plein de surprises.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des ennemis, dis-je tranquillement. Tous les brigands que j'ai aidé à envoyer en prison à vos côtés.

- Ah, nous savions tous les deux que me fréquenter vous ferait plus de tort que l'inverse.

- Vous savez heureusement vous employer à minimiser ces effets négatifs en m'offrant bien des avantages à votre présence, lançai-je, taquin. Et donc nous partons demain ?

- Absolument. Il souhaite ma protection et j'en profiterai du même coup pour démasquer cet assassin potentiel.

- Rien de bien compliqué pour vous il me semble. »

Et alors que j'inscrivais encore quelques indications sur cette enquête, Holmes avait quitté son fauteuil et se dirigeait vers moi de sa démarche féline.

« Sherlock ?

- Laissez-moi vous faire profiter pour l'heure à venir des avantages à partager ma vie. »

Son ton était sourd et je compris à son regard qu'il était inutile que je tente d'opposer une quelconque résistance. Ce dont je n'avais de toute façon nulle intention. Il prit place près de moi et m'attira dans ses bras, m'embrassant longuement.

« Au fait, reprit-il ensuite en m'allongeant sous lui, avez-vous enfin mis la main sur mon cadeau ? »

Je le fusillai du regard même si la main taquine qui se glissait dans mon pantalon ne facilitait pas ma concentration.

« Sherlock, vous vous souvenez de la règle, pas de questions à l'approche des fêtes.

- Je prendrais donc cela pour un oui. Vous perdez la main mon cher, j'ai acheté le votre voilà au moins deux semaines. »

Seul un hoquet m'échappa en réponse et je décidai d'en rester là avec cette conversation, préférant reporter toute mon attention sur ses gestes tandis qu'il me dévêtait lentement.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews tellement motivantes ;)

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

La demeure des Black, située à une heure à peine de Londres, était des plus cossue et par-dessus tout parfaitement agréable. Vivait là outre le propriétaire, son fils et la femme de celui-ci, qui attendait un heureux évènement. Il y avait également un couple d'employés de maison. Bref, quatre personnes que j'avais bien l'intention de garder à l'œil durant tout notre séjour, n'ignorant pas que Holmes ferait de même.

La chambre mise à ma disposition était élégante, quoi que sobrement meublée et j'y déposais mes quelques effets personnels avant de constater avec satisfaction qu'elle était surtout dotée d'une porte communicante donnant sur celle de mon compagnon. Voilà qui allait nous permettre de nous retrouver le soir venu sans éveiller les soupçons.

Je me changeai rapidement puisque que l'heure du dîner approchait et que nos hôtes nous attendaient. Pour autant, avant de quitter la pièce la curiosité me poussa à tester la fermeté du matelas. Mon lit, recouvert d'un couvre-lit fleuris aux couleurs chatoyantes et embaumant agréablement, semblait effectivement des plus attirants. J'étais ainsi allongé lorsque Holmes me rejoignit. Je me redressai légèrement et lui jetai un coup d'œil pour constater qu'il portait pour sa part les mêmes vêtements qu'à notre arrivée ici. Evidemment il avait autre chose en tête que tenter d'impressionner le maître des lieux par son apparence. Il sourit en remarquant ma position.

« John, vous savez je suppose que nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour satisfaire votre libido débridée. »

La voix était clairement ironique et je décidai de ne pas relever cette remarque déplacée. Au lieu de cela je lançai un signe de tête vers les feuilles de papier qu'il tenait en main. Feuilles que je savais être les lettres de menaces adressées à notre client, que mon ami avait étudié avec intérêt durant le trajet nous menant ici.

« Un indice ? m'enquis-je en me relevant.

- Rien d'important. L'écriture est volontaire, je l'attribuerais à un homme. Le vocabulaire est soigné, recherché, pas la moindre faute tant d'orthographe que de grammaire… Notre homme est donc cultivé.

- Seul le fils ici répond à ces critères, remarquai-je, pensif. Si tant est que notre coupable fasse partie de la maison.

- Exactement. Black est un homme d'affaires qui reçoit ici même ses clients… Ce peut être n'importe qui, ne nous reste qu'à ouvrir l'œil.

- Je suis certain que vous aurez tôt fait de démasquer ce coquin, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Sans nul doute », confirma-t-il.

Ne notant aucune trace de modestie dans sa voix, je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter une remarque moqueuse et l'embrassai plutôt.

« Descendons à présent, dit-il ensuite. Je désire savoir au plus tôt à qui nous avons affaire.

- Vous ne voulez pas passer d'autres vêtements avant ? interrogeai-je d'un ton doux.

- Une perte de temps tout à fait inutile », lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Je le suivis avec un haussement d'épaules. Je le reconnaissais bien là, dus-je m'avouer.

Durant tout le repas la conversation fut parfaitement fluide, mon compagnon et moi relevant nombre d'informations présentées comme des détails sans importance. Ainsi nous pûmes apprendre que notre hôte avait eu un premier fils mort vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, la mère de celui-ci le suivant de près. Il avait épousé l'année suivante en secondes noces la mère de Thomas Black, qui vivait lui toujours ici. Cette seconde épouse était décédée quelques mois plus tôt, peu après le mariage de son fils.

Les deux employés travaillaient pour la famille depuis la naissance du jeune Back, ainsi ils n'avaient pas connu la famille précédente de leur employeur. Ils semblaient l'un et l'autre tout particulièrement dévoués à leurs patrons et tous avaient manifestement accueilli à bras ouvert la nouvelle arrivante. Thomas Black et son épouse s'étaient rencontrés l'année précédente à l'occasion d'un mariage. Eleanor était de condition modeste, ce qui n'avait nullement empêché Thomas de lui faire la cour puis l'épouser.

J'étais certain que dès que nous serions seuls, Holmes ne manquerait pas de critiquer ce tableau idyllique, trop parfait en apparence. Pour ma part, moins blasé que lui, j'appréciais de me retrouver au sein d'un foyer on ne peut plus classique. J'aimais Holmes, de même que notre vie à deux et n'avait aucun regret par rapport à mon mariage manqué, mais parfois j'appréciais de toucher du bout des doigts la normalité. Une vie pareille n'aurait sans nul doute eu pour seule conséquence que de m'ennuyer et me tuer à petit feu, mais y renouer l'espace de quelques jours avait un petit côté salvateur que j'accueillais avec grand plaisir.

Après le repas Eleanor se retira bien vite dans sa chambre, j'en fis de même presque immédiatement, mais le détective resta au salon avec les deux Black. Je savais qu'il avait besoin de les jauger pour pouvoir les cerner au mieux.

ooOoo

Il vint me rejoindre un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais déjà au lit. Il s'assit près de moi, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Celui-là même qu'il arborait lorsque son esprit trouvait une énigme à sa mesure.

« Avez-vous déjà une hypothèse John ?

- La belle-fille n'ayant aucune ressource personnelle pourrait, et j'insiste sur le conditionnel, voir dans la disparation prématurée du patriarche une façon de jouir plus avantageusement des privilèges à faire partie d'une telle famille.

- Dans sa condition ?

- Il ne s'agit que de quelques lettres. Elle peut avoir un complice. »

Holmes hocha la tête, donnant l'impression de considérer réellement mon avis alors que je savais d'expérience qu'il avait déjà sa propre idée je ne parviendrais à l'en faire changer.

« Et le fils ? reprit-il.

- Il semble inoffensif. Mais cette façon qu'à son père de le brimer en permanence pourrait constituer un parfait mobile.

- Je vous félicite John. Vous vous bonifiez avec le temps et avez à présent un niveau d'analyse tout à fait satisfaisant. Néanmoins vous faites erreur. »

Je ne m'offusquai pas de sa remarque, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce manque de tact de sa part, il était simplement fidèle à lui-même.

« Et vous, quelles conclusions avez-vous tirées de cette première soirée ? demandai-je à la place.

- Rien d'important pour le moment. Tout ce beau monde est bien trop propret à mon goût, mais il me faut encore un peu de temps. »

Je hochais la tête tandis qu'il s'allongeait près de moi.

« - John, regrettez-vous votre choix ?

- Quel choix ?

- Celui de faire votre vie avec moi plutôt qu'avec une femme, Mary par exemple.

- Bien sûr que non, et vous devriez le savoir. J'ai agi en toute connaissance de causes et surtout en suivant mon cœur. Je suis en paix avec cela. Ce n'est pas toujours aisé de partager son quotidien avec un homme tel que vous, mais vous me rendez heureux.

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix lointaine.

- Vous en avez douté ? m'enquis-je avec étonnement en me tournant sur le côté afin de pouvoir le fixer.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il précipitamment d'un ton qui sonnait un peu faux. C'est juste que… j'ai vu votre façon de regarder la jeune Eleanor, son ventre arrondi… J'ai pensé un instant que vous étiez peut-être jaloux de la situation de Thomas.

- Sherlock, dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, entremêlant nos doigts en un geste affectueux, c'est avec vous que je désire passer le reste de ma vie. Je vois bien assez souvent d'enfants braillards et insupportables dans mon cabinet pour avoir été guéri d'un quelconque désir de paternité que j'aurais pu nourrir dans ma jeunesse. Pas d'épouse, pas d'enfants, uniquement vous. Cela suffit largement à mon bonheur.

- Merci John » murmura-t-il.

J'esquissai un sourire tendre puis approchai mon visage du sien, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous aime Sherlock. »

En réponse à cette déclaration je n'obtins qu'un bref hochement de tête et un sourire contrit. Cela m'allait parfaitement. J'avais appris avec le temps que c'était sa façon à lui de m'assurer de son amour. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les mots, c'était pire encore dans cette situation particulière.

« Bien, à présent que vous voilà rassuré – à ce terme il me lança un regard noir qui m'arracha un rire joyeux – vous pouvez filer vous coucher. Dormir tôt pour une fois vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Sans un mot, il considéra un moment nos deux mains jointes avant de me lancer ce regard insolent dont lui seul avait le secret.

« En fait, j'avais espéré que vous accepteriez de partager votre couche, dit-il tranquillement. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant malgré moi retenir un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée Sherlock. N'importe qui pourrait nous entendre ou même nous surprendre.

- J'ai fermé votre porte à clé en entrant donc de ce point de vue là nous ne craignons rien. Quant au reste, vous n'avez qu'à réfréner vos ardeurs. C'est toujours vous le plus démonstratif vocalement de nous deux. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en rosissant. Bien sûr je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison. A la maison, plusieurs fois nous avions dû inventer un mensonge destiné à Mrs. Hudson lorsque de bon matin elle s'interrogeait sur l'origine du bruit qui l'avait dérangé durant la nuit. Heureusement elle était crédule, ou en tout cas bienveillante à notre égard. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas de nos hôtes. Mais ce genre de raisonnement était bien loin des préoccupations de Holmes. Déjà il avait repoussé mes couvertures et s'était installé à califourchon sur moi. Je tentai mollement de le repousser, sans grande conviction pourtant. Et lorsque ses lèvres furent sur les miennes, je capitulais sans plus de cérémonie. J'étais près à me mordre la lèvre au sang pour étouffer les cris qui ne manqueraient pas d'émaner de ma personne, mais certainement plus à renoncer au plaisir qui naissait peu à peu en moi. Je nouai fermement mes bras à son cou et répondis à son baiser avec fougue. Ses mains étaient sur moi, caressantes, entêtantes…

Mais tandis que je m'apprêtais à l'enjoindre de me faire sien le plus rapidement possible, un hurlement raisonna au rez-de-chaussée, éteignant le désir qui nous animait jusque-là.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois merci pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires encourageants :)

Voilà la suite.

ooOoo

Enfilant prestement ma robe de chambre, je sortis de ma chambre à la suite de Holmes, tentant de le rattraper tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier. Toute la maisonnée semblait nous avoir imité et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans l'entrée, seul manquait à l'appel Black lui-même.

« Le bureau de mon père », s'écria Thomas.

Mon compagnon nous ordonna de rester en arrière tandis qu'il filait vers l'endroit indiqué, mais le jeune Black ainsi que moi-même estimèrent que cette remarque ne nous était pas destinée. Arrivés dans le bureau nous découvrîmes notre homme près de la fenêtre, il semblait terrifié et nous accueillit avec soulagement.

« Un homme s'est introduit ici. Il est parti par la fenêtre, expliqua-t-il faiblement.

- Qui était-ce père ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu distinctement. »

Holmes observait le cadre en bois de son regard acéré avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Je pars à sa poursuite. Watson, je laisse notre ami à vos bons soins. »

Je n'appréciais que modérément l'idée de le savoir seul dans le noir et le froid, à la merci peut-être d'un dangereux criminel, mais je savais également où était mon devoir. Je hochai donc péniblement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Soyez prudent Holmes », lançai-je tandis qu'il quittait déjà la pièce par le même endroit que notre visiteur nocturne.

J'emmenai ensuite notre hôte dans le salon, après avoir exigé que nul ne touche à la fenêtre, l'installai sur le sofa confortable et lui servis un verre d'alcool. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé mais seulement sous le choc je lui laissai un instant pour se remettre tout en essayant de calmer son fils, qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce en jurant contre un ennemi invisible.

« Mr Black, tentai-je de le rassurer, mon collègue parviendra à découvrir son identité, ne vous en faites pas. Vous devriez plutôt ramener votre épouse dans votre chambre. Elle a besoin de vous. »

La pauvre Mrs. Black était effectivement bien pâle et je craignais qu'elle ne fasse quelque malaise à rester ainsi debout. Heureusement son époux sembla s'en inquiéter lui aussi et se décida à m'écouter après que je lui eus promis de passer la voir plus tard.

Une fois seul avec le vieillard, je me fis un devoir de l'interroger sur les récents évènements afin d'avoir des informations utiles à rapporter plus tard au détective.

« Je m'étais assoupi dans mon fauteuil lorsque je fus réveillé par un courant d'air glacial, commença-t-il d'une voix monocorde, tenant son verre quasiment intact dans sa main tremblante. Il faisait sombre mais je vis une silhouette penchée sur les tiroirs de ma table de travail. Je poussai alors cri qui le fit fuir. »

Rien que je n'avais pu déduire par moi-même, pensais-je avec déception. Loin de moi l'idée de le brusquer, mais si nous voulions mettre la main sur notre coupable, il nous fallait davantage de données.

« Comment était-il ? Grand ? Avez-vous vu la couleur de ses cheveux ou un quelconque détail physique ?

- Il était assez grand, plus grand que moi, mais plutôt menu. Quant au reste… Il portait un chapeau et il n'y avait que la lumière de ma chandelle pour nous éclairer. Je n'ai pas pu le voir nettement. »

Je hochai la tête en retenant difficilement un soupir de frustration.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il en remarquant mon trouble.

Je me forçai à sourire avant de reprendre.

« Nulle importance vous allez bien, c'est là l'essentiel. Pour le reste, comme je l'ai dit à votre fils, mon camarade fera ce qu'il faut. »

Je dis cela avec conviction n'ayant comme d'habitude aucun doute quant aux capacités de l'homme que j'aimais. Sur ces entrefaites, celui-ci, les cheveux et les épaules couvertes de neige, nous rejoignit justement dans la pièce. Soulagé, je m'empressai de le rejoindre, mais comme toujours en la présence d'un tiers je dus avorter mon geste. Je m'arrêtai donc plutôt à quelques pas de lui. Je notai immédiatement son air préoccupé.

« Vous allez bien ? m'enquis-je vivement.

- Je suis simplement frustré », dit-il.

Il alla se poster devant la cheminée afin de se réchauffer tandis que je gardais les yeux fixés sur lui, avide de savoir ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de m'apprendre.

« J'ai suivi ses traces jusqu'à la route. Mais là-bas elles se perdent dans la neige fondue et les empreintes de roues.

- Avez-vous trouvé des indices exploitables ?

- Il fait bien trop sombre. Fort heureusement la neige a cessé de tomber voilà un petit moment, j'ai bon espoir donc de pouvoir reprendre mes observations demain. Mr. Black, à présent je ne puis que vous conseiller d'aller vous coucher. Fermez vos volets, à l'étage vous ne risquerez rien. Pour ma part je vais passer la nuit dans votre bureau. »

Le vieillard, qui semblait avoir pris quelques années supplémentaires depuis l'incident, acquiesça et nous souhaita le bonsoir avant de s'éclipser. Holmes, apparemment excité par les récents évènements, fila sur les lieux du crime presque sans un mot.

Je passai rapidement voir Mrs. Black, qui semblait aller aussi bien que possible dans pareille situation. Son époux m'assura s'occuper d'elle et qu'il ferait appel à moi en cas de besoin. Je les quittai, une sensation indéfinissable m'enserrant le cœur. Voir cet homme veiller ainsi sur la femme qu'il aimait me rendait nostalgique. Un temps j'avais fait de même avec Mary. Et j'avais aimé cela. Savoir que quelqu'un dépendait entièrement de vous était grisant. Avec Holmes les choses étaient tellement différentes. Nous étions sur un pied d'égalité et il n'avait que rarement besoin de moi au quotidien. En tout les cas pas de cette façon-ci. Néanmoins, je le répète, j'appréciais ma vie à ses côtés et ne regrettais aucun de mes choix.

Après une halte dans ma chambre pour y rendre une couverture, je le rejoignis finalement dans le petit bureau. Il y faisait un froid terrible comme je l'avais soupçonné puisque le visiteur nocturne avait brisé une vitre pour entrer. Holmes avait pris soin de fermer le volet mais cela n'était pas suffisant. La raison pour laquelle j'avais apporté cette couverture avec moi. Je m'assis près de mon compagnon sur le petit sofa et nous recouvris tous les deux.

« Merci John, dit-il, lointain. »

Evidemment cette affaire accaparait toute entière son attention néanmoins je ne me démontai pas.

« Sherlock, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir passer la nuit ici ? Vous n'y serez pas à l'aise…

- Sans importance. Comme vous le voyez je n'ai pas fermé le battant de l'autre fenêtre ainsi s'il veut revenir rien ne l'en empêchera.

- Vous pensez qu'il le fera ? Cette nuit je veux dire ?

- Probablement pas, mais je reste malgré tout. »

Je hochai la tête, sachant pertinemment que tenter de le faire changer d'avis aurait été une perte de temps.

« C'est entendu. Voulez-vous que je reste auprès de vous en ce cas ?

- Non, allez plutôt profiter de votre lit. Je viendrais vous chercher en cas de besoin. Je sais que veiller toute la nuit n'est pas votre fort. »

C'était un coup bas, mais je le pris avec philosophie. Après tout il disait vrai, plus d'une fois je m'étais endormi au cours de nos surveillances nocturnes. Je me levai donc, non sans l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock. »

Il se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête et je l'abandonnai à son sort.

Comme je l'avais soupçonné plus tôt dans la soirée, mon lit était des plus confortables, ma femme de charge s'était même permis, tandis que j'étais en bas avec son patron, de glisser entre les draps une bouillotte bien chaude, j'étais donc tout à fait à mon aise. Pourtant je dormis très mal. Bien plus mal que lorsque Sherlock était auprès de moi, même s'il bougeait beaucoup la nuit et me dérangeait régulièrement sans s'en rendre compte. Son absence présente me pesait et le savoir seul en bas, exposé à une menace potentielle, malgré le fait que lui n'y croyait guère, me mettait mal à l'aise. Je parvins tout de même à somnoler quelques heures, avant de me réveiller brutalement en proie à un cauchemar dont je ne gardais pourtant plus aucun souvenir. Me refusant de céder à la panique, et de cette façon m'exposer aux railleries probables de mon compagnon, je me forçai à rester allonger encore un moment le temps de retrouver mon calme.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque je quittai enfin ma chambre, le soleil commençait à se lever et je trouvai la maison, malgré la menace qui planait, plongée dans l'effervescence. Mais après tout nous étions la veille de Noël, rien que de très normal donc. Mrs. Black, apparemment parfaitement remise du choc après une nuit de sommeil, décorait le salon en chantonnant tandis que Mrs. Cabot, la femme de charge, s'affairait déjà à la cuisine. L'odeur qui en émanait promettait pour le soir un véritable festin.

Mrs. Black, lorsque je la rejoignis, m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Je m'empressai de l'interroger sur son état.

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Je me sens un peu stupide d'avoir réagi ainsi, dit-elle en rougissant. Après tout ce n'était ni moi-même ni mon cher époux qui étions menacés donc… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en comprenant qu'elle en avait trop dit. Pour ma part je voyais là une piste à explorer. Je décidai donc de la pousser à se confier à moi, faisant montre d'un certain tact, qui faisait si cruellement défaut à mon camarade.

« Vous semblez heureuse. Mr. Black est un bon époux ?

- Le meilleur qui soit. Thomas est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Peu d'hommes de son rang auraient entrepris de me faire la cour. Avant de le rencontrer je n'étais qu'une simple institutrice. »

Je lui adressai un sourire entendu tout en l'aidant à accrocher une guirlande.

« Et son père ? lançai-je innocemment.

- Je passe peu de temps avec lui et n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre de sa façon de me traiter. En revanche je déplore sa conduite envers Thomas. Il est très dur avec lui, toujours enclin à le critiquer, le remettre violemment à sa place… Thomas sert les dents et accepte tout mais… au fond je sais qu'il en souffre.

- Pourquoi vivre ici en ce cas ?

- Par obligation. Mr. Black a clairement dit à Thomas que si nous partions nous n'aurions pas un penny. A croire que cela lui plaît de pouvoir le torturer… Ne voyez pas en mon époux un être oisif docteur Watson, certes il n'a jamais travaillé dans le sens où vous l'entendez, mais il s'occupe de nombre d'œuvres de charité, qui péricliteraient sans l'argent de sa famille. Alors nous restons ici.

- Je vois. C'est une situation difficile. »

Elle hocha la tête tout en regardant partout autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que nous étions bien seuls, puis reprit à voix basse.

« Ce n'est certes pas très charitable de ma part, mais je me rassure en me disant que mon beau-père n'est plus tout jeune et certainement pas éternel. Je sais qu'alors débarrasser de cette emprise sur lui, Thomas sera capable d'entreprendre de grandes choses. »

Elle me lança un regard effrayé, craignant mon jugement. Cette fois encore je la rassurai d'un sourire.

« Je ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles, se justifia-t-elle néanmoins.

- C'est tout naturel pourtant. Vous aimez votre époux et souffrez de le voir ainsi soumis.

- Tout de même… »

L'espace d'un instant je repensai à mon hypothèse de la veille, lorsque j'avais émis la possibilité qu'elle soit derrière les récents évènements contre Black. Et j'effaçai définitivement cette idée, cette femme me semblait à présent bien trop sincère et douce.

Conscient de ne pouvoir aller plus avant, je décidai plutôt de la complimenter pour son travail avec l'arbre de Noël et les autres décorations. Elle me remercia timidement.

« J'espère que vous n'y verrez nul inconvénient, mais j'ai décidé mon époux à proposer aux Cabot de se joindre à nous pour le dîner. Evidemment mon beau-père à trouvé à y redire, mais dans le milieu d'où je viens Noël est une fête qui doit réunir les gens et non le contraire. L'idée de les laisser souper seuls dans la cuisine me fendait le cœur.

- Vous avez bien fait, confirmai-je. Pour ce qui est conventions, il y a bien longtemps qu'elles ne régentent plus ma vie. Mon colocataire en est le meilleur exemple. »

Ravie, elle me gratifia d'un petit rire. Je l'imitai puis pris congé, me lançant à la recherche de ce fameux colocataire.

Je le retrouvai finalement à l'arrière de la maison, occupé à examiner à l'aide de sa loupe les traces de pas laissées la veille. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin noter ma présence, je remarquai qu'il avait les traits tirés, signe qu'il ne s'était nullement reposé depuis que je l'avais quitté dans la soirée. Je m'en inquiétai à voix haute mais il éluda mes préoccupations d'un geste vague de la main. Je décidai alors de lui rapporter plutôt la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec la maîtresse de maison.

« Votre avis sur la question ? m'interrogea-t-il ensuite.

- Thomas semble avoir un bon mobile.

- Mais ?

- Eh bien… peut-être trop évident justement. En tant que seul héritier, qui a de surcroît des problèmes avec son père, il apparaîtrait comme le suspect idéal en cas d'homicide.

- Brillante déduction très cher. J'en étais arrivé à la même de mon côté. Vous voyez ces empreintes ? »

Je regardai un instant les trace de chaussures qu'il me désignait, mais n'y décelai pas grand-chose, ce que je passai pourtant sous silence, me contentant de hocher brièvement la tête

« Un peu plus tôt j'ai "emprunté" l'une des paires de chaussures du jeune Black et il s'avère qu'elles coïncident parfaitement. »

Je sursautai à cette explication. Serait-il finalement notre homme ? Je gardai cette interrogation pour moi-même, mais compris que Holmes avait deviné ce que j'avais en tête lorsque je vis son petit sourire amusé.

« Après s'être enfui du bureau il serait revenu et aurait laissé ses chaussures dans l'entrée à la vue de tous ? Vous le croyez aussi stupide John ?

- Il neigeait à ce moment-là, plaidai-je, ne voulant laisser échapper aucune possibilité. Il pensait peut-être que ses empreintes seraient effacées au petit matin.

- Ce serait tout de même prendre un grand risque, or il me semble être un homme posé et tout particulièrement malin. Et puis il y a autre chose. Nous sommes arrivés au rez-de-chaussée à peine quelques instants après avoir entendu Black crier. Nous y avons trouvé Thomas. Comment aurait-il pu sortir par la fenêtre de derrière et arriver sans neige sur lui dans le hall en même temps que nous ? »

Je me sentis subitement bien stupide de n'avoir pas songé à ce détail par moi-même.

« Non, il semblerait plutôt que quelqu'un s'emploie à vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau, énonça patiemment Holmes.

- Dans quel but ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée pour l'instant. »

Je réfléchis un moment pendant que nous faisions le tour de la bâtisse et eut soudain une idée de génie que je m'empressai d'énoncer à voix haute.

« Le premier fils de Black ! Sommes-nous sûrs qu'il est décédé ? Il pourrait être revenu et manigancer tout cela pour s'assurer ensuite, une fois le père mort et le fils en prison, de la totalité de l'héritage.

- Décidément, vous vous surpassez aujourd'hui Watson. Mais j'ai déjà vérifié cette hypothèse. Lorsque je suis sorti hier matin avant notre départ de Londres, je suis allé vérifier ces détails, dont Black m'avait parlé lors de notre premier entretien. William Black est bien décédé il y a vingt-six ans. J'ai trouvé le rapport d'autopsie aux archives de Scotland Yard. Il s'est donné la mort en sautant de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel sur Trafalgar Road. Il y aurait eu enquête à l'époque du fait de l'identité du père.

- Alors où en sommes-nous ?

- Eh bien nous n'avons pas grand-chose pour le moment. Le lendemain de Noël, Black a rendez-vous avec certains de ses clients, j'en profiterai alors pour enquêter sur eux. En attendant… je crois que nous aurons le Noël calme auquel vous aspiriez tant. »

Cette idée me réjouit tout particulièrement, quoi que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que mon compagnon était encore tout à fait capable de gâcher la soirée ou la journée du lendemain.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Un peu plus tard, après le déjeuner je m'étonnai de l'absence de mon amant. Certes selon lui il n'avait pour l'instant plus grand-chose à faire de nouveau, mais je craignais qu'il ne soit encore dehors, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille avec le froid qui y régnait toujours. Mais Mrs. Cabot m'appris qu'elle l'avait vu rejoindre l'étage un peu plus tôt. Curieux, je montai à mon tour et ce que je découvris dans la chambre de mon homme m'arracha un sourire des plus satisfaits. Holmes dormait, blotti dans son lit. Fichu impératif biologique, ne manquerait-il certainement de maugréer à son réveil, pourtant moi je le trouvais touchant ainsi. En fait, chaque fois qu'il se prêtait à une activité trop humaine, manger ou dormir en tête, le genre de choses dont il se serait volontiers passé s'il en avait eu le choix, je ne me sentais que davantage amoureux. Parce que dans ces moments-là j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir un homme comme les autres auprès de moi.

Soudain rattrapé par ma nuit décidément bien trop courte, je retirai veste et chaussures puis allai m'allonger près de lui, prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas le réveiller.

Lorsque j'émergeai un peu plus tard, je découvris sans grand étonnement que j'étais seul dans la pièce. Dormir en pleine journée, soit, mais Sherlock n'allait certainement pas y passer des heures non plus. Je le retrouvai donc au salon, où il interrogeait Black sur les divers clients qu'il rencontrerait le surlendemain. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil et acceptai la cigarette que me proposait mon hôte.

« Mr. Holmes pense que pour la durée des fêtes je ne risque rien, expliqua-il ensuite. Qu'en dites-vous docteur ? »

Flatter que l'on me consulte alors même que Sherlock avait déjà parlé, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil, notant qu'il me fixait d'un regard bienveillant.

« Je pense qu'il a raison, m'exclamai-je alors. Tant que vous demeurez à l'intérieur et ne restez pas seul vous serez certainement à l'abri.

- Tant que cette brute n'habite pas ici, reprit Black, pensif.

- Holmes et moi-même avons déjà probablement éliminé cette hypothèse.

- Fort bien. Après tout on n'est jamais sûrs de rien. »

A cette réflexion je lançai un regard entendu à Holmes. Notre homme pensait-il que son fils était derrière tout cela ? Mon compagnon secoua discrètement la tête et je compris que je ne devais pas relever cette remarque. Je préférai le lancer sur un autre sujet et entendait bien interroger plus tard le détective pour comprendre les raisons de ces cachotteries.

Notre conversation ensuite fut parfaitement légère puis notre hôte fut appelé par Mr. Cabot. Resté seul avec lui, j'en profitai pour interroger mon camarade.

« Quelque chose n'est pas comme il y paraît ici, me dit-il sans davantage d'explication. »

Conscient qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus avant d'être prêt, je n'insistai pas, prenant plutôt mon mal en patience.

Le dîner fut des plus sympathiques. Si Black voyait d'un mauvais œil la présence des domestiques à notre table, il sut le garder pour lui-même, devisant aimablement avec Mr. Cabot. Pour ma part je m'amusais des anecdotes familiales dont me faisaient profiter avec bonne humeur les deux femmes. Seule ombre au tableau, Sherlock. Mangeant du bout des lèvres et restant parfaitement silencieux, il semblait tout bonnement hermétique à la joie qui régnait là. Je le surveillais donc du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il parvienne tout de même à s'amuser un peu.

Après un repas succulent, nous passâmes dans le salon, où Mrs. Black nous interpréta plusieurs chants de Noël de sa voix cristalline, accompagné de son époux au piano. Tout en fredonnant les airs connus qui me rappelaient mon enfance, je fixais Holmes. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, il était un peu plus réceptif à ce qui se passait autour de nous. En parfait mélomane qu'il était, il donnait l'impression de prendre plaisir à ce spectacle. Ce simple constat m'émut davantage que tous les autres évènements des dernières heures. A mesure que le temps passait à ses côtés, je prenais peu à peu conscience que lorsqu'il était heureux j'étais heureux moi-même.

Lorsque nos hôtes décidèrent d'échanger leurs cadeaux, mon compagnon et moi décidâmes tacitement qu'il était grand temps pour nous de nous éclipser. Et c'est tout naturellement que Holmes me suivit dans ma propre chambre. Nous entrions à peine qu'il m'accula contre la porte, m'embrassant avidement. Je répondis à ce baiser de façon tout aussi passionnelle, enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, collant mon corps au sien, sentant le désir monter rapidement autant chez moi que chez lui.

« Quel ennui cette soirée, dit-il lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi. Je n'attendais que l'instant de vous avoir tout à moi. »

Attrapant ma main dans la sienne, il m'entraîna sur le lit, s'allongea contre moi et nous reprîmes nos baisers. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, à nous embrasser longuement. Nous avions la nuit entière devant nous et entendions bien en profiter en prenant tout notre temps.

Lorsque nous entendîmes les Black rejoindre leurs chambres, Sherlock alla s'assurer que notre client s'enferme bien à clé, puis il me rejoignit avec un petit paquet sortit de je ne sais où.

« Nous pouvons peut-être échanger nos cadeaux à présent, qu'en dites-vous ? » proposa-t-il.

Je souris en me levant et allai récupérer la surprise que je lui destinais.

« Il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler d'un cadeau », dis-je sur un ton mystérieux tout en le lui tendant.

Intrigué, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Et pour la toute première fois je pus me vanter de l'avoir réduit au plus parfait des silences. Il fixait la montre à gousset qu'il avait sous les yeux et resta ainsi quelques instants avant de souffler finalement d'un ton ému.

« Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Je l'ai faite nettoyer et réparé, dis-je simplement un haussement d'épaules. »

Je me gardai bien de rajouter qu'il aurait été plus aisé pour moi d'en acheter une neuve, mais cette option n'avait jamais été envisagée tant je connaissais son attachement à cet objet. Il tenait cette montre de son père et elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait été désespéré lorsqu'après une course-poursuite suivi d'un corps à corps avec une brute il l'avait retrouvée dans la boue d'une ruelle. Non seulement sale, elle ne fonctionnait plus. La mort dans l'âme, il s'était vu contraint de l'abandonner dans sa chambre, où je l'avais récupéré un mois plus tôt dans l'otique de cette surprise. Apparemment parfaitement réussie.

« John, c'est… inattendu.

- C'est ce que j'espérais.

- Je… »

Le voir réagir ainsi, l'air hébété et tout simplement heureux m'emplit de joie. Réussir à le toucher, à l'émouvoir, n'était pas chose aisée, j'en étais fier à chaque fois j'y parvenais.

« Je sais combien vous y étiez attaché », expliquai-je lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers moi.

Je lui trouvai les yeux un peu trop brillants mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour avoir la présence d'esprit de passer ce détail sous silence. Il sourit puis s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une certaine contenance.

« Je croyais vraiment qu'elle était définitivement inutilisable. Je… Merci John. Rien que le seul fait que vous y ayez songé… A présent mon cadeau est bien fade en comparaison.

- Votre plaisir actuel me suffit largement. »

Il m'attira à lui et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, à peine le temps d'une caresse, mais qui s'avéra plus doux que tous ceux que nous avions échangés durant la soirée.

« Maintenant… j'ai un peu honte de le dire, reprit-il en tripotant sa montre, mais vous devriez ouvrir votre paquet. »

Brûlant d'impatience, de toute façon je n'avais jamais été déçu, même si ses présents s'avéraient parfois des plus originaux, j'obtempérai rapidement.

« Sherlock, c'est parfait, dis-je en découvrant un superbe veston couleur champagne.

- Un peu impersonnel comme cadeau je suppose, mais puisque vous êtes toujours si élégant j'ai pensé qu'il vous irait à merveille.

- Sans aucun doute. Merci Sherlock.

- Joyeux Noël. »

J'appréciai avec délice l'étreinte qui suivie.

Je ne sus jamais si cela vint de romantisme dont nous venions de faire preuve l'un envers l'autre, de l'excitation d'être dans une chambre, une maison étrangère, ou les deux jours d'abstinence auxquels nous venions de nous prêter, peut-être était-ce un mélange des trois d'ailleurs, mais cette nuit-là lorsque nous fîmes l'amour j'eus plus que jamais la sensation d'être totalement en phase avec mon compagnon. Et tandis que je m'accrochai désespérément à ses épaules au plus fort de la jouissance, je compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'hésitation possible. Malgré les doutes qui nous animaient parfois à cause du genre de vie que nous avions choisie, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était l'évidence.

Au petit matin je m'éveillais avec un sentiment de malaise inexplicable. J'avais certes le corps fourbu suite à nos acrobaties nocturnes, mais j'étais surtout nerveux, sans en comprendre la raison. Je constatai avec anxiété que Holmes n'était pas près de moi alors je me levai et me rendis dans sa chambre, que je trouvais tout aussi vide que ne l'était son lit.

Me forçant au calme en me traitant d'idiot, après tout si je devais paniquer chaque fois que je me réveillais seul cela risquait de devenir mon quotidien, je m'habillai rapidement puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Evidemment vu l'heure matinale il me sembla naturel de ne trouver personne nulle part, mais tomber sur mon amant en revanche m'aurait grandement rassuré. En dernier recours je me rendis dans le bureau de Black et ce que j'y découvris me glaça le sang.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Voici l'heure des révélations ;) Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos gentils commentaires^^

ooOoo

Mon amant était ligoté sur une chaise tandis que Black, debout devant lui, le fixait avec hargne.

Bien sûr mon arrivée dans la pièce ne passa pas inaperçue et quelques secondes après j'étais menacé par l'arme que tenait fermement celui que je prenais jusque-là pour notre client. Envolé le vieillard frêle des derniers jours, à présent j'avais en face de moi un homme qui semblait au moins aussi vigoureux que moi-même.

« Oh Holmes, regardez qui vient se joindre à nous, lança-t-il sur un ton badin. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers le détective.

Celui-ci m'adressa un sourire pitoyable en haussant les épaules.

« Nous avons été manipulés John. Je suis désolé. J'avais déjà compris que tout n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait mais j'avoue avoir été dépassé par la situation.

- Ce qui ne vous ressemble pas si j'en crois votre réputation, reprit Black, goguenard. A croire que la présence de votre amant à vos côtés ne vous réussie pas. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté en entendant cela. Ainsi il avait compris la vraie relation m'unissant à mon compagnon. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me demandais quel sort il allait nous réserver pour cela. La dénonciation, ombre menaçante qui plainait au-dessus de nous depuis des années, ne m'était jamais apparue plus terrifiante qu'à cet instant, plus terrifiante encore que le pistolet pointé sur moi.

« On non, docteur Watson, détrompez-vous. Je n'ai nulle intention de prévenir les autorités pour cela. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer le jeu de cette loi absurde. Croyez-le ou non, je n'ai rien contre les hommes comme vous.

_Les hommes comme vous. _Ironiquement cette expression fut prononcée sans le moindre dégoût. Voilà qui me surprenait. Mais la menace de l'arme me parut alors plus pressante, à croire que de tous côtés que l'on se tourne nous étions acculés.

« La seule personne que j'exècre réellement se trouve justement attaché sur cette chaise. »

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil apeuré à mon compagnon, qui pour sa part était resté parfaitement impassible durant tout ce discours.

« Je pourrai savoir ce qu'il vous a fait ? m'enquis-je, fier de la froideur de ma voix, que j'étais parvenu par je ne sais quel miracle à empêcher de trembler. Vous êtes venu le solliciter et il vous a aidé de son mieux…

- Watson, m'interrompit mon compagnon avec ce qui s'apparentait à de la lassitude, je doute qu'il ait eu besoin à un quelconque moment de notre assistance.

- C'était un piège, soufflai-je tandis que l'évidence s'imposait à moi.

- Bravo docteur Watson, lança le vieillard, moqueur. Avouez que vous n'avez rien vu venir. Pas plus l'un que l'autre. »

Effectivement, comme il le faisait remarquer c'était plutôt étonnant que Holmes n'ait pas flairé le subterfuge. Mais ne voulant apporter d'eau au moulin de l'homme qui nous menaçait, j'estimai judicieux de passer ce détail sous silence.

« J'avais compris pratiquement dès mon arrivée ici que quelque chose clochait, se défendit vivement le détective. Et c'est vous que j'ai soupçonné, non votre fils comme vous tentiez tellement de nous le faire croire.

- Pourtant vous ne vous êtes pas méfié en vous levant tout à l'heure.

- J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que vous frapperiez aussi tôt.

- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Je comptais m'amuser à vos dépends encore quelques jours. Mais, disons que lorsque j'ai découvert la vraie nature de votre relation j'ai compris que c'était le moment. »

Il s'interrompit le temps de fusiller mon compagnon du regard.

« Ainsi vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de recommencer. Combien de vie comptez-vous donc gâcher ainsi ? »

Interloqué, je regardais tour à tour les deux hommes en tentant de comprendre ce qui se tramait sous mes yeux.

« Vous vous connaissiez déjà ? demandai-je finalement.

- Non, s'écria Sherlock.

- Pas directement, corrigea Black mais nous avions une connaissance commune. Mon fils.

- Je n'avais jamais rencontré Thomas avant-hier !

- Je parle de mon premier fils. William. »

Black avait prononcé ce prénom avec… de la douleur dans la voix. Et soudain je soupçonnais mon compagnon de ne pas être étranger à la mort de ce jeune homme. J'opérai un bref calcul mental. William était mort vingt-six ans plus tôt, Sherlock avait donc vingt à l'époque… Que m'avait-il bien caché de cette période ?

« Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais rencontré William Black, continuai-il avec une conviction sans faille.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, grogna Black. Vous l'avez tué et vous ne connaissiez même pas son nom.

- Je…

- Vous avez été l'amant de mon William. Il avait dix-huit ans à peine, il était innocent. Vous l'avez écarté du droit chemin. Après vous il a continué à se perdre dans l'illégalité de ce mode de vie, jusqu'à tomber sur la mauvaise personne. Il a été arrêté puis emprisonné, parce qu'il était comme vous. Parce que vous l'aviez rendu ainsi.

- Will, murmura Holmes en pâlissant subitement.

- William ! le reprit vivement Black. Il s'est donné la mort la nuit même suivant sa sortie de prison, parce qu'elle l'avait détruit.

- Je n'ai pas… Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui… »

Pour la toute première fois je voyais mon amant perdre ses moyens. Je lisais la douleur dans ses yeux et cela m'étais insupportable.

« Je ne savais pas, dit-il dans un souffle. Je vous jure que je ne savais pas. C'était une période difficile pour moi, j'étais sous l'emprise de la drogue pratiquement en permanence. J'ai rencontré Will dans un pub, il semblait chercher la même chose que moi. Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois, mais je peux vous jurer que je ne l'ai jamais obligé à rien. Tout comme je n'étais pas le premier pour lui. »

Il dit cela pratiquement d'une traite, démontrant combien ces explications lui tenaient à cœur. Et pourtant je sus qu'il ne tentait pas de se défendre, mais plutôt de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'était pas responsable du décès de cet homme semblant avoir compté pour lui.

« Il vous aimait, cracha Black. Avant vous il envisageait encore de se marier un jour. Mais après que vous l'ayez abandonné il s'est mis en quête de plaisirs brefs, ne prenant même plus la peine de se méfier, fonçant tête baissée droit à sa perte. J'ai attendu plus de vingt ans, mais aujourd'hui vous allez payer pour cela.

- Mr. Black, tentai-je de m'interposer, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Plusieurs personnes à Londres savent que nous sommes ici, si nous disparaissons ils remonteront jusqu'à vous. Et vous perdrez votre liberté, comme votre fils avant vous.

- Nulle importance. Je suis en prison depuis vingt ans déjà.

- Ecoutez, ce qui est arrivé à William est horrible, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que Holmes n'y est pour rien. Ils se sont aimés, rien de plus.

- Et mon William en est mort. De même que ma femme, qui est partie seulement quelques semaines après lui. J'ai tout perdu. Quelqu'un doit payer pour cela. »

Regardant fixement l'arme qui était toujours pointé vers moi, mais qui tremblait légèrement à présent, j'espérais que Holmes ait une idée quelconque pour nous sortir de ce guêpier. Celui-ci restait pourtant désespérément silencieux.

« Désolé de vous faire assister à ce spectacle docteur Watson, vous êtes une victime vous aussi. Mais peut-être pourrez-vous ainsi refaire votre vie lorsqu'il aura perdu l'emprise qu'il a sur vous. A présent Holmes vous allez mourir. »

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici déjà l'avant dernier chapitre ;)

ooOoo

Je devais gagner du temps. Je ne savais pas comment nous sortir de là mais je devais à tout prix gagner du temps par tous les moyens jusqu'à trouver une idée géniale. Je me refusais à ce dénouement, je refusais de perdre Sherlock juste après les moments si délicieux que nous avions passé la veille. Pas après tout le bonheur qu'il m'avait déjà offert toutes ces années. Black pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, sans mon compagnon j'aurais été bien incapable de refaire ma vie. Parce que Holmes était justement ma vie tout entière.

Je me forçai au calme et me jetai finalement à l'eau.

« Black, attendez ! Il reste de nombreux points à éclaircir. Si vous comptez me l'enlever, accordez-lui au moins le temps de m'expliquer les détails de cette enquête. Je veux savoir comment il en est venu à vous soupçonner. »

Voilà qui devait pouvoir nous occuper un petit moment. J'étais certain d'être parvenu à exciter la curiosité de Black et de nous offrir ainsi un peu de répit. De même je désirais absolument occuper mon compagnon. Les yeux brillants, les lèvres tremblantes, il avait l'air perdu. Plus que la perspective de sa mort prochaine, c'était plus certainement ses souvenirs douloureux qui l'assaillaient, or je ne voulais le voir aussi vulnérable. Mettre son génie en avant allait très certainement le divertir. Et ensuite… advienne ce que pourrait… mais je ne voulais rendre les armes sans me battre.

« Soit. Nous ne sommes plus à quelques minutes près je suppose, lança Black. Prouvez nous une dernière fois combien vous nous êtes supérieur Holmes.

- Sherlock ? appelai-je doucement. Sherlock, racontez-moi. Expliquez-moi tout ce que vous avez découvert. »

Comme s'il reprenait enfin pieds, mon compagnon porta les yeux sur moi et la petite lueur que j'y lue me rassura grandement. Il était de retour. Notre situation était certes toujours précaire mais au moins je l'avais retrouvé.

« Elémentaire, dit-il tranquillement. Les lettres m'ont paru dès la première lecture être une mise en scène. J'ai été confronté à bien des lettres de menaces durant ma carrière, or celles-ci semblaient fausses. Cela m'a bien sûr mis la puce à l'oreille, mais j'ai préféré attendre puisque cela pouvait être un canular à votre encontre. »

Tout comme moi, Black buvait les paroles du détective. Chez lui c'était une constante, ami ou ennemi, il parvenait à captiver tout le monde.

« Malin d'avoir utilisé les chaussures de votre fils pour laisser les traces dans la neige. Et dans l'affaire vous l'avez fait passer pour un sombre idiot. Mais vous n'avez pas songé à un détail, ce qui prouve bel et bien ma supériorité intellectuelle sur moi.

- Holmes ! » grognai-je

Qu'il étale sa science certes mais nous risquions gros s'il venait à vexer notre interlocuteur. Il me lança un regard vide pourtant, signe qu'il se fichait tout particulièrement de ce détail.

« Les traces qui venaient vers la maison était plus fraîches que celles en repartant. Ainsi la personne qui a marché là a d'abord quitté la maison puis est revenu et non l'inverse comme cela aurait dû être en cas d'intrusion. Or vous nous avez donné une version des faits qui ne collaient clairement pas. »

Donc mon compagnon avant déjà tout compris depuis la veille et pourtant il s'était bien gardé de m'en faire part. Bien sûr c'était loin d'être la première fois, quand je l'interrogeais ensuite à ce propos il disait préférer ne rien dire tant qu'il n'avait pas réuni toutes les preuves. A la vérité je souffrais de cette façon qu'il avait de toujours me mettre à l'écart. Comme si, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'étais jamais assez bien pour lui.

Et pendant que je me perdais dans ce tourment intérieur, Black, son arme toujours pointé sur moi, souriait, comme s'il était au centre d'un petit jeu des plus amusants.

« Apparemment votre réputation de fin limier est tout à fait justifiée, dit-il à l'adresse du détective. Et je ne suis parvenu à vous trompez autant que j'aurais souhaité manifestement. Qu'importe, tout se terminera tout de même comme je l'avais prévu.

- Une chose m'intrigue malgré tout, reprit Holmes, qui ne semblait nullement touché par le danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Habituellement les individus que je rencontre au cours de mes diverses affaires, plus sordides les unes que les autres, font tout pour protéger les personnes qu'ils aiment, allant jusqu'à mentir ou même tuer pour cela. Or depuis notre arrivée ici vous n'avez eu de cesse de faire des allusions laissant entendre que votre fils était derrière tout cela. Je n'y connais pas grand chose dans ce genre de relations filiales mais Watson semble y prêter beaucoup d'attention au contraire, ce qui me permet d'avoir certaines notions. »

Black me considéra un moment en silence, comme s'il tentait de chercher la portée de mon influence sur Holmes. Quelle que soit la conclusion qu'il en tira, il ne sembla guère convaincu que mon compagnon, à mon contact, soit capable de s'améliorer réellement dans ses rapports avec les autres. En témoignait le regard de dédain qu'il lui lança ensuite.

« Mon… fils comme vous l'appelez, n'est qu'un sinistre abruti. Nous n'avons en commun que le sang qui coule dans nos veines et croyez bien que si j'avais un moyen d'agir sur ce détail je ne m'en priverais pas. J'ai épousé sa mère simplement parce que je m'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aiderait à sortir de ma solitude. »

Le profond dégoût dans sa voix me mit proprement mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-on détester à ce point ses proches ?

« Cette nouvelle famille n'a été rien d'autre qu'une erreur. Thomas n'a jamais été capable de rivaliser avec mon William. Il n'est qu'un boulet que je traine depuis plus de vingt ans. A présent que vous comprenez ce que vous m'avez enlevé Holmes, vous savez que vous devez mourir. »

A nouveau cette menace, ce ton froid. Et Holmes qui ne cillait toujours pas, comme s'il acceptait cette sentence pour les péchés du passé. Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite. Black orienta son révolver vers mon compagnon, j'en profitai pour tenter de me jeter sur lui dans le but de le désarmer. Je poussai un hurlement quand le bruit de la détonation claqua. L'odeur de poudre emplit la pièce et je reprenais de mon mieux mes esprits pour tenter d'appréhender cette situation dramatique.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà donc la fin afin de ménager vos petits coeurs ;) Et c'est là que je m'aperçois que ce dernier chapitre est sacrément court, parce qu'au départ il était fusionné avec le précédent. Tout ça pour ça donc... Mes excuses^^

Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements les filles. Et joyeux Noël!

ooOoo

Black gisait à mes pieds, la chemise à hauteur de son cœur se teintant rapidement d'un rouge sombre. Estimant qu'il n'était plus une menace, je me tournai vers Holmes, qui fixait la scène avec intérêt. M'assurant d'un regard qu'il était indemne, je m'autorisai à respirer à nouveau.

« Il avait tort sur un point en pensant que j'étais un bon à rien, je suis un excellent tireur. »

Je remarquai alors seulement ce nouveau protagoniste, auquel je devais le salut de Sherlock. Thomas Black, une arme à la main, gardait les yeux sur le corps inerte de feu son père.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il me détestait, énonça-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je m'y étais fait. Mais découvrir qu'il vous avait manipulé en me faisant passer pour un criminel… Le monstre ! »

Le dernier mot fut crié. L'instant d'après le jeune homme lâchait son pistolet puis, l'air hagard et tremblant, il tombait à genoux. Je détachai rapidement Holmes puis m'approchai du jeune homme, qui semblait manifestement sous le choc. Quelque soit les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir, il venait de tuer son père et en accusait désormais le coup.

Après pareil réveil en fanfare, nous passâmes la matinée à rassurer les membres de la maisonnée et à rencontrer la police appelée au plus vite après le drame. Comme je m'en étais douté, ayant agi en état de légitime défense en protégeant la vie de mon associé, le jeune Black n'allait pas être inquiété pour le coup de feu fatal. Néanmoins il semblait culpabiliser pour ce qu'il avait fait, malgré le désamour que son père lui avait porté sa vie durant. Tuer un homme, même s'il est mauvais, n'est jamais un acte facile, je le sais d'expérience. Pourtant, entre les mains de son épouse aimante, j'étais sûr que lui se remettrait vite. Ainsi, lorsque mon compagnon laissa entendre que nous partirions dans la journée je ne trouvai rien à y redire, estimant que nous pourrions rien faire de plus sur place ni lui ni moi.

Quand enfin nous nous retrouvâmes dans sa chambre, seuls pour la toute première fois depuis le drame évité de justesse, je me blottis dans ses bras sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et lui, habituellement peu enclin aux contacts prolongés, me rendit mon étreinte avec une bonne volonté qui me réchauffa le cœur. Lui avait beau avoir gardé son calme tout du long, la confrontation avec Black avait été un supplice pour moi tant j'avais craint de perdre mon amour. J'avais pris conscience de ces faits avec une violence qui m'avait plongé un instant dans les pires tourments pendant notre entretien avec les forces de l'ordre tandis que les images me revenaient peu à peu. Comme si, dans le feu de l'action, ma formation de soldat m'avait permis de garder mon sang froid avant finalement d'en payer le contrecoup une fois la tension retombée.

« Encore une fois vous m'avez fichu une sacré frousse Sherlock. C'est à croire que vous le faites exprès, dis-je après quelques minutes.

- J'avoue parfois me poser des questions à ce sujet.

- Rien que de très normal, vous courrez perpétuellement après les ennuis et c'est moi ensuite qui en paye le prix tant vous semblez peu vous soucier de votre sort. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles je l'embrassai doucement, confirmant ainsi que je ne lui en voulais guère.

« Au moins vous pouvez vous réjouir sur un point, repris-je d'un ton plus léger, vous qui avez les fêtes de Noël en horreur, cette année encore cela aura été loin d'être banal.

- Je vous promets que le jour de l'an sera un peu plus conventionnel. »

Je le remerciai pour la promesse, même si je doutais fortement qu'il puisse ensuite la tenir. J'imaginais sans mal Lestrade recourir à notre aide le soir du trente-et-un, comme cela avait été le cas l'an dernier. A croire que les criminels de tout poil, en plus de leurs divers méfaits, se réjouissaient à compliquer la vie des honnêtes gens chargés de les traquer. En choisissant de faire ma vie avec Holmes j'avais rejoint ce club très fermé et avait accepté que la routine ne fasse plus partie de mon quotidien. Je m'en accommodais parfaitement bien la plupart du temps, mais n'aurais certes pas été contre un peu normalité une fois de temps en temps.

Justement, quoi de plus normal que le baiser qui suivi ? Laissait ainsi entendre que, même s'il restait un perpétuel aimant à problèmes, mon compagnon faisait tout de même certains efforts pour me faciliter la tâche.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à Baker Street quelques heures plus tard après un trajet en fiacre des plus intéressants sexuellement parlant – oui, lorsque Holmes tenait à se faire pardonner pour les situations limites dans lesquelles il me plongeait il savait y mettre tout son cœur – Mrs. Hudson, surprise de nous voir rentrer aussi vite, nous accueillis à bras ouverts. Elle nous servit le thé tandis que Sherlock me proposait une partie de poker pour occuper notre soirée. Mais, tandis que je me réjouissais à cette idée tout en défaisant ma valise, notre logeuse reparue avec un télégramme. Après un bref regard au message, mon compagnon jubila de découvrir qu'une nouvelle enquête se présentait déjà. Sans oser me l'avouer tout à fait, j'en fus content également et m'empressai de le suivre tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers pour courir vers ce nouveau mystère. Et ses nouveaux problèmes sans nul doute.

THE END.


End file.
